Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Heinz Doofenshmirtz hoặc Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz hoặc Tiến sĩ D hoặc Doofenshmirtz hay Doof là một vị tiến sĩ điên rồ xấu xa đến từ Druelselstein. Ông là người đứng đầu và là chủ nhân của Tập đoàn xấu xa mang chính tên ông - Tập đoàn xấu xa Doofenshmirtz. Heinz là một người bị ám ảnh nỗi xấu xa, luôn ấn tượng với những việc độc ác một cách lập dị và điên rồ. Hắn cố gắng phá phách, gieo rắc sự ác độc xung quanh để khẳng định ước mơ thống trị toàn vùng Ba Bang (được vô tình gợi ý bởi Linda Flynn) bằng cách chế tạo ra những máy móc, phát minh có hại, xấu xa nhưng kế hoạch cố gắng này đều bị cản trở thường ngày bởi kẻ thù của ông - Perry Thú mỏ vịt Thông tin tiểu sử Thời thơ ấu Thông qua suốt loạt phim, Heinz được mô tả có thời thơ ấu bất hạnh. Gia đình không hề quan tâm đến sự tồn tại của ông trên cõi đời này. Khi mới sinh ra, bố mẹ ông đã không có mặt. Ông đã tự tổ chức sinh nhật với những con vật búp bê cũ kĩ (Olga và rận Chicago Joe, heo, chuột bơ,...) và tự gây ngạc nhiên cho mình tại nhà hàng Gunther Goat Cheese's không người qua lại. Ông mở bánh kem và đem về nhà, nhưng tội nghiệp thay chiếc bánh đã bị những con dơi ăn mất ("Raging Bully"). thumb|left|270px|Balloony - người bạn thân nhất thưở nhỏ của Heinz Một lần ông đã thực sự bị bố mẹ bỏ rơi và phải sống với những con mèo rừng hoang dã. Khi cần tiền, ông đã nhận công việc tại một lễ hội, làm quả bóng để ném vào bể trò chơi. Đồng thời một lí do ông cố không nhắc đến, ông rất hôi, mùi toát ra quá nồng làm cho không ai dám đứng gần ông. Vì thế, ông đã vẽ khuôn mặt lên một quả bóng bay và đặt tên cho nó là Balloony, người bạn thân duy nhất đầu tiên của ông ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Sau ông được trở về lại chính gia đình của mình. 270px|left|thumb|Heinz bị ép buộc làm thần lùn suốt cả đêm tối lạnh lẽo. Năm đó, Druelselstein mất mùa, nhiều người bị đói kém, gia đình ông cũng không thoát khỏi cảnh này, nên mọi người đành phải nứt ruột trả lại thần lùn canh giữ khu vườn của họ. Trong khi mọi người được nghỉ ngơi buổi tối thì Heinz bị bắt buộc thay thế thần lùn suốt ngày đêm và không được di chuyển kể cả ăn hay ngủ. Trong suốt đêm, Heinz rất đau khổ và chảy nước mắt, ông bị cấm tuyệt đối và lặng yên nhìn mọi vật cô đơn xung quanh, đêm trăng tà với tiếng sói rùng rợn, hàng xóm Kenny đi trộm, Balloony bay đi mất, từ đó Heinz không tìm lại nó được nữa ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "The Chronicles of Meap"). Trong trái tim của bố mình, Heinz được thay thế bởi một con chó săn cảnh tên là "Con trai duy nhất". Khi bố ông thắng cuộc thi chọc quái vật Goozim với que nhọn, Con trai duy nhất là giải thưởng và từ đó đem lại tiền tài và danh vọng cho người bố già, trong khi đó Heinz lại bị ép buộc làm thần lùn giữ nhà, điều đó đã làm cho ông có một chút mong manh về lòng tự trọng của mình ("Got Game?"). Khi bố mẹ của ông trông đợi một đứa con mới sắp chào đời, người mà ông bà tin rằng sẽ là con gái, bà đã thêu vá ra một đống quần áo dành cho cô bé yêu, nhưng đứa bé được sinh ra là một cậu con trai và được đặt tên là Roger, Heinz bị buộc mặc đồ con gái vì thiếu quần áo, làm nên trò hề cho những đứa trẻ khác và trong điểm nóng của sự lố bịch ấy, Roger lại là tâm điểm chú ý của người mẹ khi trở thành "goody-two shoes" ("Gaming the System", "Tree to Get Ready") left|300px|thumb|Heinz nhìn em trai mới sinh của mình Roger cũng là người con được yêu quý nhất bởi tài năng chơi bóng đặc biệt, một năng khiếu mà Heinz không hề có, từ đó ông cảm thấy bị xa lánh và ruồng bỏ. Ông đã cố gắng tập luyện nhiều trò thể thao để gây ấn tượng với mẹ nhưng đều thất bại. Heinz vẫn không hoàn toàn bị lãng quên, tuy nhiên, trông có vẻ như ông đã từng thừa nhận rằng ông lạm dụng tinh thần của mình để làm tăng nỗi đau tuổi thơ. Một ví dụ cụ thể là mẹ Heinz không cho phép ông bơi tại hồ bơi công cộng, có thể nó xuất phát từ sự sợ hãi đáng xấu hổ của ông trong khi thực hiện môn tại hồ bơi mà điều đó lại được xem là một nghi thức bình thường của người nam ("Thaddeus and Thor", "De Plane! De Plane!", "Split Personality"). Heinz cũng bị bắt nạt trong cuộc sống bởi Boris. Bắt đầu từ khi còn ở Druelselstein. Boris thường hay đá cát vào mặt của Heinz ở mọi nơi, rất nhiều đến nỗi thậm chí ngày mà hắn không làm việc ấy, Doofenshmirtz vẫn cảm thấy thấp thỏm không yên và luôn chờ đợi Boris xuất hiện ("The Flying Fishmonger"). right|thumb|260px|Heinz bị bắt buộc mặc đồ con gái Heinz đã tham gia buổi triển lãm khoa học đầu tiên với phát minh đầu tiên gọi là "Inator" (máy) (ông thừa nhận lúc đó không thông minh trong việc đặt tên cho lắm) là một cỗ máy bắn laze lớn. Ông đã có thể chiến thắng nhưng một lí do nào đó giám khảo bị cuốn hút vào phát minh núi lửa sođa nung, năm sau, ông tạo ra phát minh dự thi là "Even Bigger-Inator" (Máy thậm chí lớn hơn) nhưng vẫn bị thua bởi núi lửa sođa nung ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (một câu chuyện khác)"). Lên lớp 7, ông cố gắng luyện tập làm ảo thuật, ông đã từng có một buổi biểu diễn, nhưng đã không hoàn thiện được những kĩ năng của mình. Khi cố gắng lấy thỏ Bobo ra khỏi mũ ảo thuật, đã có một con chồn hôi thay thế. Ông đã rất buồn và từ bỏ đi ảo thuật cho đến tận lúc trưởng thành ("Leave the Busting to Us!"). Trong suốt cuộc sống bắt đầu từ nhỏ, ông được dặn dò rằng không được "làm chuyện bé như con chuột xé ra to" ngay cả khi tình hình đã nghiêm trọng, chẳng hạn như đốt tòa nhà của mình, điều đó dẫn ông làm như vậy theo nghĩa đen. Heinz đã mang theo điều đó suốt cuộc đời của mình ("At the Car Wash"). Heinz có một chất giọng rất thanh thót và lập dị mà ông rất ghét thậm chí cho đến ngày nay ("Jerk De Soleil"). Ông đã nhấn mạnh rằng "không yêu Giáng sinh nhưng cũng không ghét nó" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Thiếu niên Khi Doofenshmirtz khoảng 15 tuổi, ông đã nhận ra rằng ông không thể có râu, và nghĩ rằng người khác mọc râu chỉ để chế giễu ông. Cũng trong khoảng thời gian này, ông đã thành công trong việc "Múa rối bóng", đến mức ông ta bắt đầu hẹn hò với một cô gái. Nhưng rồi, một cậu bé mới đến có bàn tay to, biệt danh Hans Tay To, xuất hiện. Tuy khả năng biểu diễn rối bóng của cậu ta tệ hại nhưng đã cướp được bạn gái của Doof. Đây có thể là nguyên nhân khiến Heinz sợ hẹn hò, kể cả khi ông ta trưởng thành ("Out to Launch"). Thời trung học, Doof đã tự quay phim một hành động vô cùng xấu hổ của mình: ông đã trượt patanh khắp phòng tắm trong mỗi chiếc quần lót và mặc áo choàng, vừa trượt nói "Ta là siêu sao!" rồi trượt chân và lao đầu vào bồn cầu. Đoạn băng này đã bị phát tán trên Internet khiến mọi người đều biết, đến mức ông vừa bước ra khỏi căn hộ đã bị chế giễu ("Tip of the Day"). Trước khi vào Đại học, Doof bước chân vào ngành hội họa, nhưng không thể tìm được nguồn cảm hứng. Một ngày, ông ta cuối cùng cũng có cảm hứng, và vẽ liên tục trong ba ngày, cho ra được một "tuyệt tác". Doof đến khoe với cậu em mình, nhưng đồ ăn của Roger vô tình bị rớt vào "tuyệt phẩm" đó, khiến cho mỗi hận với Roger càng trở nên lớn hơn ("Magic Carpet Ride"). Những năm đại học left|270px|thumb|Bài thơ của Heinz Khi không thắng cuộc triển lãm khoa học, vị tiến sĩ xấu xa có một niềm đam mê mới là làm thơ. Một trong các bài thơ của ông là: Thế nhưng, ông vẫn không thể thắng được núi lửa nung, mặc dù sự việc này là không hợp lí khi một bài thơ không thể tham gia triển lãm khoa học được. ("Unfair Science Fair") Vào thời trai trẻ, Heinz lập một công ty riêng chuyên sản xuất và bán xúc xích hun khói, "Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst" (tạm dịch là "Xúc xích xông khói chất lượng của Doofenshmirtz"). Đó là thời gian mà ông miêu tả ít xấu xa hơn hiện nay. Ông bán xúc xích xông khói bằng gian hàng di động, và bị lũ nhóc đi qua gọi là "lập dị", và không thành công cho lắm. Cho đến thời điểm này, ít ai nhớ những gian hàng xúc xích xông khói di động, ngoại trừ Doofenhsmirtz ra, Thú mỏ vịt Perry cũng không nhớ. ("Backyard Aquarium") Ở trường xấu xa, ông được học lớp xấu xa 101 và được tiến sĩ Gevaarlijk giảng dạy. Ngày nay, ông luôn muốn chinh phục cô giáo của mình và gây ấn tượng với cô bằng sự dã man và độc ác trong các âm mưu. Ông cũng là một fan hâm mộ sự độc ác của tiến sĩ Lloyd Wexler. ("Oil On Candace", "A Hard's Day Knight"). Sau đó, Doofenshmirtz nhập cư vào Mỹ, rồi hẹn hò với Linda Flynn trước khi bà trở nên nổi tiếng. Có vẻ như Linda chính là nguyên nhân, ít nhất trong quá khứ, khiến Doof tập trung vào tham vọng thống trị Khu vực Ba bang. Bà đã từng kể với Doof mong muốn trở thành ca sĩ nổi tiếng, nhưng ông ta không tin, và đáp lại, "Ừ, và anh sẽ thống trị cả thế giới này". Linda đã đáp lại một cách thận trọng rằng Doof nên bắt đầu ở quy mô nhỏ, như "với Khu vực Ba bang" ("What Do It Do?"). Doof đã từng có lần đi du lịch ở châu Âu với một nhóm bạn người Canada tình cờ gặp gỡ nhưng sau đó thì ông lại phải một mình lang thang tới Ý do không được chào đón ở Albania (do có mâu thuẫn với phu nhân ngài đại sứ). Ởđó, ông trở thành trò cười cho mọi người khi nghĩ rằng tháp nghiêng Pizza có bán bánh Pizza.("We call it maze") Đời sống cá nhân Trong thập niên 80, Heinz với Linda Flynn, người mà sau này đã trở thành ca sĩ nổi một lần Lindana. Cuộc hẹn đã không có kết quả và chấm dứt khi ông bắn tung màn hình công cộng đang phát bộ phim mà Linda thích xem lên trời ("What Do It Do?"). Đầu thập niên 90, Doofenshmirtz kết hôn với một người phụ nữ tên Charlene, sau đó hai người có một con gái và đặt tên là Vanessa. Cuộc sống hằng ngày Doof sống trong căn hộ của một tòa nhà cao tầng đối diện quảng trường thành phố và cách biển một dãy nhà. Hắn từng có vợ và một cô con gái nhưng đã li dị nên sống một mình. Hắn từng có ý định đưa cơ ngơi này ra sát biển trong tập That sinking feeling. Tập này cũng nhắc đến lí do mua căn hộ ở đây. Hằng ngày hắn đeo niềng răng vào ban đêm. Bối cảnh đặc biệt Tính cách Lảm nhảm Heinz là một nhân vật rất hay lảm nhảm, độc thoại vô nghĩa. ("The Lake Nose Monster") Sự xấu xa Thường thì những cái mà Doofenshirtz gọi là "xấu xa" thường là những thứ ngớ ngẩn và ngốc nghếch (It's about time, Rollercoaster,...). Tuy nhiên đến mùa 3, Doofenshirtz đã có một hành động có thể coi là hành động xấu nhất từ trước đên giờ của hắn là làm tổn thương Norm ở cuối tập Real boy Lập dị Heinz cũng là một người rất lập dị và có những âm mưu xuất phát từ những sự hận thù và căm ghét ngớ ngẩn. Ông ghét những nhạc cụ bắt đầu bằng chữ B (balalaica, banjo...), bồ nông, những người dẫn chương trình buổi sáng, những người mặc đồ bán sandwich để quảng cáo thu hút khách hàng, cái đẹp, thiên nhiên... (?!?) ("Mom's Birthday" , "Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C.") Thật là một sự căm ghét chẳng giống ai ! Trong một tập phim, Heinz đã cắm công tắc ngược cho một cái máy mà lại nói là : "Kẻ ngốc nào làm công tắc ngược thế ?". Trong một dịp khác, Heinz đã đặt tên cho phương tiện mình mới làm là "BO-AT" (dịch là THU-YỀN) (?!?) ("Interview with a Platypus") Hèn nhát Sự hèn nhát của Doofenshmirtz được thể hiện qua khá nhiều tập trong bộ phim. Mỗi lần gặp nguy hiểm (thường là do tự lão gây cho mình), Doofenshirtz luôn tỏ ra sợ hãi cực độ và tím mọi cách thoát thân (thường là cầu cứu Perry) (Rollercoaster,...) Nội tâm Trong nội tâm, Heinz rất yêu thương con gái mình. Trong một tập phim, Heinz đã kiếm được một con búp bê cho Vanessa (hồi lúc 7 tuổi Vanessa nói Heinz sẽ là ông bố tốt nhất nếu tìm được con búp bê đó). Ông cũng dốc hết sức mình để tổ chức sinh nhật cho Vanessa. " Nhưng sinh nhật đó chỉ dành cho trẻ con, còn con là thiếu niên rồi " - Vanessa nói và rất ghét những lần bố tổ chức sinh nhật cho mình. Dáng vẻ, ngoại hình Heinz cao 1m9, nhưng lại bị gù. Ông thường xuất hiện với trang phục của dược sĩ. Các mối quan hệ Perry Thú mỏ vịt Kẻ thù lớn nhất của Doofenshmirtz là Thú mỏ vịt Perry. Tuy vậy, ông không thể nhận ra Perry khi cậu ta không đội mũ điệp viên ("It's About Time!," "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "A Hard Day's Knight", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "The Lemonade Stand"). Theo lời của Doofenshmirtz nói với Perry, cuộc chiến giữa họ thường xảy ra theo trình tự sau: #''"Ta có một kế hoạch."'' #''"Cậu cố gắng ngăn chặn."'' #''"Ta bẫy được cậu."'' #''"Ta kể cho cậu kế hoạch."'' #''"Cậu thoát khỏi bẫy."'' #''"Chúng ta đánh nhau."'' #''"Ta thất bại."'' Mỗi lần Perry phá tan được âm mưu của Doof, ông ta thường hét lên câu sau: : "Ta nguyền rủa mi, Thú mỏ vịt Perry." Perry có vẻ không để tâm tới lời của Doof, do sự xuất hiện thường xuyên, và thực tế là ý nghĩa của nó không quan trọng: Doofenshmirtz chủ yếu thể hiện sự tức giận và khó chịu với Perry thông qua đó. Câu nói này xuất hiện trong gần như mọi tập phim, được lặp lại mỗi khi Perry phá hỏng kế hoạch của Doof. Do Perry thích thú với việc phá hoại âm mưu của Doof, cậu ta thường không đưa ông ta ra trước bất cứ hình thức xét xử hay luật pháp nào. Tuy vậy, có một vài lần, Perry không cho phép kế hoạch của Doof được thực hiện, thường là bởi kế hoạch đó gây nguy hiểm trực tiếp tới Gia đình Flynn-Fletcher ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). Mặc dù Perry và Doofenshmirtz coi nhau như kẻ thù, mối quan hệ giữa họ thiên về hướng "kẻ thù thân thiết". Doof có thói quen giải thích kế hoạch trước khi thực hiện và Perry luôn dừng lại để lắng nghe. Đôi lúc, tùy vào trường hợp, Perry còn giúp Doof thực hiện "ý tưởng trong ngày" trước khi ngăn chặn ông ta khi chuyện trở nên nghiêm trọng, hay khi Doof trở mặt. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). Perry cũng đã đưa cho Tiến sĩ D "nút hủy diệt toàn cầu" để xóa đoạn băng đáng xấu hổ đến mức ông ta không thể ra ngoài mà không bị chế nhạo ("Tip of the Day"). Doofenshmirtz luôn luôn mong chờ sự xuất hiện của Perry và thậm chí bắt đầu lo lắng nếu cậu ta không tới ("Hail Doofania", "No More Bunny Business"). Ông ta cũng thường tự để Perry vào nhà hoặc hang ổ của mình nếu biết sự xuất hiện của Perry trước khi cậu ta phải phá cửa để xông vào. Thực tế, cả 2 người quá quen với sự hiện diện của nhau, đến mức họ không thể trở thành kẻ thù lớn với một ai khác dù chỉ một ngày ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Họ thậm chí còn tặng quà nhau trong ngày Giáng Sinh ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Trong một lần, Perry giúp đỡ Doof học cách đá bóng để gây ấn tượng với mẹ ông ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Trong một lần Perry từ chối phá kế hoạch của Doof vì nó quá ngớ ngẩn và vô nghĩa, Doof còn đi theo và van xin cậu ngăn chặn mình ("Perry Lays an Egg"). Thiếu tá Monogram Có vẻ như Doofenshmirtz và thiếu tá Monogram biết nhau khá rõ, và Doof thậm chí còn biết số điện thoại nhà riêng và di động của thiếu tá ("Journey to the Center of Candace," "Don't Even Blink," "Hide and Seek"). Doof và thiếu tá Monogram cùng dẫn chương trình "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". Trong chương trình này, hai người có vẻ thích thú với việc trêu chọc nhau. Doof đặt biệt danh cho Monogram là "Ngài một lông mày" do hai bên lông mày của Monogram nối liền nhau thành một dải ("Spa Day", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Một điều khá đặc biệt đó là cả Doof và Monogram đều cùng học ghi-ta của Jeremy ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Carl Quan hệ giữa Carl và Doofenshirtz không được nhắc đến nhiều. Tuy nhiên Doofenshirtz từng gọi Carl là Tiến sĩ quả dừa (Doctor Coconut) (Spa day) Vanessa Là con gái của Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa nhận được rất nhiều sự quan tâm từ vị Tiến sĩ. Doof luôn cố gắng nghĩ đến việc tốt nhất cho cô, và thực tế luôn bảo vệ cô thái quá. Nguyên nhân của việc này có thể là do tuổi thơ bất hạnh, không nhận được sự quan tâm, chăm sóc từ cha mẹ của Doof. Khi Vanessa trưởng thành, ông luôn cố gắng tổ chức cho cô những bữa tiệc sinh nhật tuyệt vời. Tuy nhiên, Vanessa lại không bao giờ thấy hài lòng với những bữa tiệc sinh nhật "dành cho bé gái" đó ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Tiến sĩ D đã mua cho Vanessa con búp bê Mary McGuffin mà ông ta "chưa bao giờ thôi tìm kiếm", bởi cô đã muốn có một con từ hồi còn bé. Điều này khiến cho Vanessa thấy rằng, mặc dù cha mình thường xuyên làm sai mọi chuyện, và hay làm cô xấu hổ, nhưng ông đã luôn cố gắng và rất yêu thương cô ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Doofenshmirtz luôn luôn khuyến khích cô con gái làm việc xấu, nhưng nói chung, Vanessa không tỏ ra hứng thú với "nghiệp gia đình". Khi cô thừa nhận rằng cô cũng xấu xa đôi chút, Doof đã vui đến phát khóc ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!"). Roger Doofenshmirtz Heinz rất căm ghét em trai mình, từ khi họ còn rất nhỏ. Roger chính là lý do mà Heinz bị buộc phải mặc váy đi học. Roger cũng được mẹ cưng chiều hơn; trong khi Roger có mọi thứ, từ quần áo đẹp tới tình cảm và những lời khen, Heinz gần như chẳng nhận được gì cả. Sự thù hận và ghen tị của Heinz với em trai mình khiến ông ta cố gắng phá hoại buổi lễ nhận chức thị trưởng của Roger, xây dựng một đất nước của riêng mình, hay phá hủy tượng Roger ("Tree to Get Ready ," "Gaming the System ," "Hail Doofania! ", "Just Passing Through "). Ngược lại, có vẻ Roger không ghét anh trai mình, bởi ông đã cố gắng khôi phục bức họa của Heinz sau khi lỡ làm rớt thức ăn lên nó ("Magic Carpet Ride"). Fireside Girls Doof nghiện món bánh nướng của nhóm Fireside Girls và không thể không mua chúng vì các cô bé quá dễ thương. Katie, Gretchen, Milly, và Candace là những người đã trực tiếp gặp và bán bánh cho ông ta, tính tới thời điểm hiện tại ("Don't Even Blink ", "Fireside Girl Jamboree "). Rodney Doofenshmirtz là kình địch với Rodney, vì Rodney xấu xa hơn Doof. Khi Doof tập hợp tổ chức L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, mặc dù ông ta chưa từng mới Rodney, nhưng Rodney vẫn xuất hiện ("Nerdy Dancin' "). Trong cuộc thi tạo máy hủy diệt (inator) thường niên lần thứ hai, Heinz đã đánh bại Rodney bằng Máy hủy diệt máy của Rodney. Nhưng do Đai lưng Vô địch đã bị phá hủy trong trận chiến với các điệp viên, ông ta được thưởng một trái bóng bay và đặt tên cho nó là Balloony II, có thể bởi ông vẫn luôn nhớ về Balloony ("Robot Rodeo"). Gia đình, bố mẹ Theo những câu chuyện của Heinz, có thể thấy rõ rằng cha mẹ ông rất ít quan tâm tới con trai cả. Họ đã bắt Heinz đứng suốt ngày đêm bên ngoài để làm thần lùn giữ vườn, đặt tên thú nuôi trong nhà là Con trai Duy nhất, thậm chí còn bỏ rơi ông trong một thời gian. Họ thậm chí còn cấm Doof làm những việc mà những đứa trẻ khác được làm thoải mái ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror ", "Got Game? ", "De Plane! De Plane! ", "The Chronicles of Meap "). Gia đình Flynn-Fletcher và người quen của họ Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn Lawrence Fletcher Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Buford Van Stomm Jeremy Trong một tập phim, Doofenshmirtz thuê Jeremy đến dạy nhạc cho mình để điều khiển người ngoài hành tinh. Nhưng cuối cùng kế hoạch thất bại, khi trả tiền dạy nhạc, ông tỏ ra khá hà tiện khi đề nghị "Hay là để ta trả cậu vài bài học xấu xa nhé?" ("The Lizard Whisperer") Irving Các mối quan hệ tình cảm Elizabeth Linda Flynn Trong những năm 80, Heinz đã từng hẹn hò với Linda Flynn, sau này là mẹ của Phineas, Candace và Ferb. Tập này đã nói lên những ước mơ của mỗi người: Heinz có ước mơ chinh phục thế giới, nhưng chính Linda đã khuyên ông nên bắt đầu chinh phục vùng Ba Bang trước. Còn lúc đó Linda có giấc mơ trở thành ca sĩ. ("What Do It Do?") Charlene Doofenshmirtz Là vợ của Heinz,nhưnghọ ly dị,Heinz có vẻ không thích dựa dẫm vào cô vợ.Tuy nhiên trong hoàn cảnh bắt buộc do thiếu tiền trang trải cho các thí nghiệm của ông,ông đã phải gọi điện cho Charlene để mượn tiền (do Perry khuyên ).Charlene luôn nghĩ Doofenshmirtz là người chồng tốt, học lớp nấu ăn cùng Linda Flynn và không tin những gì con mình nói về bố.Câu nói mà Charlene thường nói với Heinz khi ông gọi điện nhờ giúp đỡ là:"I told you so" (Em đã bảo anh rồi mà) đây cũng là câu nói làm Heinz rất bực bội nhưng cuối cùng cũng phải cắn răng chịu đựng. Khoảnh khắc "xấu xa" đẹp đẽ Tình cảm khác Nhà khoa học xấu xa khác và thần tượng Thầy dạy xấu xa của Doofenshmirtz là giáo sư Destructicon. Giáo sư Destructicon hiện đã bị bắt giam, nhưng trước khi bị bắt, hắn đã để lại yêu cầu cuối cùng cho Doof là hãy thực hiện mơ ước của hắn thiêu rụi Mặt Trời. Tuy nhiên, Heinz đã chỉ ra rằng "nó là một quả cầu lửa, thật chả có nghĩa lý gì cả thiêu rụi nó". Ông ta đã cố gắng thực hiện yêu cầu đó nhưng cuối cùng thất bại ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It"). Trong suốt cuộc đời xấu xa của mình, tiến sĩ D đã thần tượng tiến sĩ Lloyd Wexler. Mặc dù thuộc lòng tập hồi ký của ông ta và thậm chí làm cả một bài luận văn dựa trên các bức thư tống tiền của Wexler, Heinz vẫn không thể phát hiện được Perry ngụy trang dưới vỏ bọc của ông ta ("A Hard Day's Knight"). Ở lớp học xấu xa 101, giáo sư của Doof, tiến sĩ Gevaarlijk, luôn tỏ ra ghét ông ta, kể cả khi Doof cố gắng trở thành người giỏi nhất trong lớp. Gevaarlijk đã đánh trượt ông ta, nhưng, khi ông ta trưởng thành, ông đã viết thư cho bà kể về cuộc đời làm Nhà khoa học Xấu xa của mình. Khi Gevaalijk đến căn hộ của Doof để xem các kế hoạch của ông ta, bà ta rất khó chịu và chỉ ra các lỗi trong phát minh của Heinz ("Oil on Candace"). Doofenshmirtz cũng là một fan hâm mộ lớn của ban nhạc thập niên 90 Love Händel. Vì ông ta "có quen biết với nhiều người", ông đã làm cách nào đó khiến cho họ hát về sự thờ ơ của mẹ Doof với ông do ông không có khả năng đá bóng ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Khi Love Händel biểu diễn ở sân sau nhà Flynn-Fletcher, Doofenshmirtz đã nhảy theo ca khúc Music Makes Us Better của họ ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Sự nghiệp, công việc Bằng cấp thumb|300px|Bằng tiến sĩ "dỏm" của Doof Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz chỉ là cái tên do Heinz đặt, nhưng thực chất Heinz đã tự nhận mình là "kẻ tôi tớ không bằng cấp" trong một bài hát. Ông có được bằng tiến sĩ với chỉ ... 15 đô-la. Những bằng cấp, chứng chỉ: *Những năm 70, học sinh của tiến sĩ Gevaarlijk, lớp học xấu xa 101 ("Oil on Candace"). *Sau đó một thời gian ngắn, thi trượt bằng xấu xa trong lớp 101. *Cũng trong những năm 70, là thực tập sinh của tiến sĩ Destructicon ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). *Cũng tại những năm sau trong thập niên 70, thành lập Tập đoàn xấu xa Doofenshmirtz ("That Sinking Feeling"). *Những năm 2000, trở thành kẻ thù của Perry Thú mỏ vịt ("It's About Time!") *Bị tụt hạng xuống mối nguy hiểm thứ yếu của O.W.C.A ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Trở thành thực tập sinh và người giúp việc của Kẻ hủy diệt nhai lại ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Trở lại thành mối đe dọa cấp độ cao và kẻ thù với Perry ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Trở thành thị trưởng tạm thời của Danville vì sự trốn tránh trách nhiệm của Roger Doofenshmirtz ("The Beak") Phát minh, sáng chế Heinz Doofenshmirtz rất chú tâm vào việc chiếm Khu vực Ba Bang, ông ta dựng lên kế hoạch gần như hàng ngày. Không rõ ông ta đã cố gắng việc này trong bao lâu, nhưng có vẻ chuyện này chỉ bắt đầu từ sau khi Heinz ly dị, bởi Charlene hoàn toàn không biết ông ta dự tính làm gì. Tuy nhiên, Vanessa, ngay từ nhỏ, đã có thể nghe thấy tiếng ồn phát ra từ các sáng chế cùa Doofenshmirtz từ dưới sảnh, vì vậy cũng có thể do Charlene chỉ đơn thuần không để ý tới mặt xấu xa của Doof ("Rollercoaster", "I Scream, You Scream", "Hail Doofania!", "Finding Mary McGuffin"). Doofenshmirtz thường mua các vật thể lạ từ trên mạng để có thể tạo ra các phát minh. Giá cả thường không thành vấn đề, nhờ khoản tiền trợ cấp lớn ông ta nhận được từ Charlene ("It's About Time", "Got Game?"). Mọi kế hoạch hay phát minh do Doof nghĩ ra hiếm khi thành công, do khả năng lên kế hoạch khá tồi và các lỗi cơ bản trong thiết kế. Thông tin cơ sở *Theo cốt truyện gốc, tên của nhà khoa học xấu xa được đặt là Meddleshmirtz, và được Dan Povenmire phát âm là "Middleshmirtz". *Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz có thể nói tiếng Tây Ban Nha thành thạo, và cả tiếng cá voi nữa ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Perry Lays an Egg", "The Great Indoors"). *Câu nói cửa miệng của Doofenshmirtz là "Ta nguyền rủa mi, Thú mỏ vịt Perry!", tương tự với câu của Zurg trong Toy Story 2 nói với Buzz Lightyear "Nguyền rủa mi, Buzz Lightyear!". *Ban đêm, ông ta phải đeo vòng bảo vệ ở răng để ngăn hai hàm răng nghiến vào nhau ("Traffic Cam Caper"). *Mặc dù khá yếu, Doofenshmirtz lại tỏ ra khá bền sức, nhiều lần sống sót qua các thảm họa (thường là các vụ nổ). *Ông ta bị dị ứng với đường lactose ("I Scream, You Scream"). *Theo lời Doof, ông ta bị say tàu xe ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). *Giống nhân vật Mr. Burns trong The Simpsons, ông ta có vẻ có một khoản tài sản lớn, yếu về mặt thể chất, và có một tuổi thơ khó khăn. *Ông được nhận một khoản tiền trợ cấp lớn hàng tháng từ người vợ đã li dị. *Thời thiếu niên, ông ta đã từng đeo niềng răng, có thể là để trị chứng nghiến răng ("Out to Launch", "The Flying Fishmonger", "At the Car Wash", "What Do It Do?"). *Lý do khiến ông ta không có bằng tiến sĩ thực sự, theo tập "Oil on Candace", là vì cô giáo đã đánh trượt ông trong lớp học xấu xa 101. Cước chú en:Heinz Doofenshmirtz de:Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz es:Heinz Doofenshmirtz nl:Heinz Doofenshmirtz pl:Heinz Dundersztyc pt-br:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Thể loại:Nhân vật Thể loại:Nhân vật chính Thể loại:Nhân vật phản diện Thể loại:Trưởng thành Thể loại:Nam Thể loại:Phineas and Ferb Wiki Thể loại:A đến Z